In recent years, in electronic devices, such as a tablet terminal, a haptic feedback technology (HAPTICS technology) is known which transmits a haptic sense to a user by vibrating a vibration generator when the user touches a touch panel (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2017-91340).